Marketing:Standardized Letters: Online Banking Services
This page contains the standardized e-mails used for sending out to banks that don't support Firefox. If your language isn't there, please add it. The focus for these letters should be security. Return to Marketing:Standardized Letters. You should read this and decide which parts are relevant for you. Some of it depends on whether your bank supports Netscape and whether you're able to use it with the extension https://chrispederick.com/work/user-agent-switcher/ . Personalising is good! English Dear {Bank}, Your online banking service should allow customers to use Mozilla Firefox but currently doesn't. According to https://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp, Firefox is used for almost 20% of page views on the Internet and this is increasing by almost 1.5% each month. It was downloaded 5 million times in a fortnight from www.mozilla.org and received reviews such as "the browser is an absolute joy to use — smart, fast and very user-friendly. Once you try Firefox you'll wonder why anyone uses any other web browser," from Wired Magazine. Your banking system actually allows Netscape Navigator, but this is only used for about 2 percent of internet page views. Firefox is actually based on Netscape but is far more popular. Visit www.mozilla.org for more information about Firefox. Firefox has all of the necessary encryption technology and works perfectly with the online banking systems that do not artificially block it. In fact, I have successfully been able to use Firefox to access your online bank by making it say it was Internet Explorer. You may be aware that the the U.S. government's Computer Emergency Readiness Team is warning Web surfers to stop using Interner Explorer and switch to other browsers. According to them, the available security updates still leave too many security flaws and are a cause of credit card number theft. The continuous updates for Internet Explorer are often difficult and time consuming to install. Updates for Firefox are small and infrequent, and can be set to download automatically. According to www.secunia.com, an independent security monitoring organization, Firefox currently has no outstanding security issues, out of a total of 13 security advisories in the last two years. None of these were labeled "extremely critical" and 2 were labeled "highly critical". Currently, Secunia lists 18 outstanding security issues out of 69 advisories for Internet Explorer 6.0 in the last two years, 15% of which were labeled "extremely critical" and 30%, "highly critical". If you aren't using Windows XP and haven't been able to download Service Pack 2, there are even more outstanding security issues which viruses can use to install themselves on computers. People on Macs or Linux shouldn't have to install Internet Explorer to access your online banking (it is far more difficult than installing Firefox), and anyone not using Windows XP can no longer get IE security updates from Microsoft, compounding the security problem. I hope you will choose to add Firefox to the list for your Online Banking software so that it does not refuse to allow Firefox users. Thanks for your consideration, {Name} Español Estimados señores de {Banco}, Sus servicios bancarios en línea deberían permitir a sus clientes el uso del navegador Mozilla Firefox. De acuerdo con https://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp, Firefox es usado por casi el 20% de los usuarios de Internet, y su uso se está incrementando en casi 1,5% mensual. Firefox fue descargado de www.mozilla.org por 5 millones de usuarios en una sola noche y ha recibido elogios de sitios tales como la revista Wired, que publicó: "Es un placer usar el navegador; es inteligente, rápido y muy amigable con el usuario. Una vez que pruebe Firefox se preguntará porqué otras personas insisten en usar otros navegadores". Su sistema bancario actualmente permite el uso de Netscape Navigator, pero éste es usado solamente por 2% de los usuarios de Internet. Firefox está basado en Netscape, pero es sustancialmente más popular. Pueden visitar www.mozilla.org para más información al respecto. Firefox incluye toda la tecnología criptográfica requerida y funciona perfectamente con los sistemas bancarios en línea que no bloquean innecesariamente a Firefox. Es probable que estén al tanto de que una agencia del gobierno de los EEUU, la Computer Emergency Readiness Team, aconseja a los usuarios de Internet que abandonen el uso de Internet Explorer en favor de navegadores más seguros. De acuerdo con la citada agencia, las actualizaciones de seguridad disponibles hasta el momento para dicho navegador aún dejan demasiadas fallas sin corregir que podrían ser usadas para el fraude con tarjetas de crédito. Las continuas actualizaciones de Internet Explorer con frecuencia consumen mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para ser instaladas. En cambio, las actualizaciones de seguridad de Firefox son simples e infrecuentes, y es posible configurar a Firefox para que se descarguen automáticamente. De acuerdo con www.secunia.com (una organización independiente que monitoriza la seguridad de distintos paquetes de software) Firefox actualmente no tiene pendiente por corregir ninguna falla importante de seguridad, de un total de 13 alertas emitidas en los últimos dos años. Ninguna de estas alertas fue catalogada como "extremadamente crítica" y sólo 2 fueron catalogadas como "altamente crítica". En este momento, Secunia tiene enumeradas 18 fallas importante de seguridad aún pendientes para Internet Explorer 6.0, de un total de 69 alertas en los últimos dos años, 15% de las cuales fueron catalogadas como "extremadamente críticas" y 30% como "altamente críticas". En el caso de que el usuario no esté usando Windows XP con el Service Pack 2 instalado, existen muchas más fallas de seguridad que pueden ser explotadas por distintos virus. Aún más grave es que Microsoft dejó de ofrecer actualizaciones de seguridad para versiones de Windows anteriores a XP, lo cual agudiza el problema de la seguridad para los usuarios que usan versiones anteriores de Windows. Adicionalmente, los usuarios de Macintosh y Linux no tienen la posibilidad de instalar Internet Explorer para acceder a sus servicios bancarios (Firefox está disponible para todas las plataformas importantes). Espero que consideren agregar a Firefox a la lista de navegadores permitidos por su sistema bancario en línea. Esto seguramente será del agrado de aquellos clientes que deseen efectuar transacciones bancarias en un entorno más seguro. Gracias por su consideración, {Nombre} Standardized Letters Standardized Letters Online Banking Services